


Snowball Fight

by disneyprincessflorence



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincessflorence/pseuds/disneyprincessflorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's common knowledge at Echo Creek Academy that no one ever starts a snowball fight with Janna. Unfortunately, Star didn't get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

Tom hated the cold. Being a demon from Hell, this was completely understandable seeing as it was the hottest place to live.

Janna loved the cold. It was refreshing and who didn’t love having a full blown snowball war with friends.

As you can see, that did not mix well.

Tom grumbled to himself as he went to go pick up his girlfriend from school. “Stupid Earth with the stupid snow,” the heavily layered demon said as he walked to Janna’s locker. “Why in the world did people decide to put lockers outside!” Tom shouted angrily as he waited for the bell to ring so he could get out of the stupid God forsaken cold.

As the seventeen-year-old Janna sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring she looked out the glass window, watching the snow. _It’s really coming down out there_ , Janna thought. _I bet Tom’s freezing his ass waiting for me._ Janna snickered at the thought of her boyfriend waiting by her locker cursing the weather. Soon, the bell finally rang, Janna packed her things into her bag and walked over to Hope and Leah. The three talked as they walked outside before Janna waved goodbye to them and walked to her locker.

“Hey Tom,” she said and laughed at the frown deeply embedded into his face.

“Janna it is fucking freezing,” he hissed, glaring at the fog of breath that escaped when he talked. “Can we go?”

Janna threw her textbooks into her locker and shut it before she thought of something. “I don’t know,” Janna sang, a grin growing on her face as she bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. “It’s not that cold.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed at his girlfriend as she began to shape the snow into a ball. Realization dawned on him and he began to back away. “Janna don’t you dare throw that snowball. Janna—! Goddammit, Janna!”

Janna laughed as they snowball hit Tom square in the face. She then began to form more snowballs.

“Janna! Stop,” Tom panicked before picking up snow and beginning to form it into a ball. Having made enough snowballs, Janna threw them at Tom, barely giving him a chance to finish his first one. She began to laugh harder as she watched him fall into a bank of snow.

“I hate you so much,” Tom grumbled and attempted to throw his puny snowball at Janna which only landed a few inches away from him.

Janna burst into laughter, her hands on her knees. Suddenly, she felt a snowball hit the back of her neck from behind. Her laughter ceased immediately as she turned around to face the culprit.

Star smiled toothily at Janna, parts of the snowball she had thrown still on her gloves. Marco, who had tried to stop her, shook his head at his girlfriend. It was a unanimous rule all throughout Echo Creek Acadamy that you _never_ throw a snowball at Janna.

“You wanna dance Butterfly?”

“N-now Janna,” Marco started, suddenly becoming worried for Star. “She didn’t know, she’s just a naïve, innocent girl who didn’t know. M-maybe we can talk this ou—”

“Talk is cheap!” Janna quickly grabbed snow into her hands and made a snowball before throwing it at Star.

Star’s eyes narrowed and soon enough, a huge snowball fight had started between the two girls that Tom and Marco somehow got dragged into.

Marco shrieked as he got hit with a snowball and hurriedly tried to make some. “Star this is all your fault,” he cried.

Star who has built a snow fort and turned her wand into a bazooka took a knee as she aimed for Janna. “Victory shall be mine!” She screamed before firing magical snowballs at Janna’s snow wall.

Janna had impressively built a wall of snow and a pile of ammo in two minutes flat. “I don’t think so blondie!” The dark-haired girl screamed as she threw snowballs wildly in every direction.

Tom had used magic to build a small snow house. His orange magic aura surrounded the snow as he made snowballs with his magic and mostly targeted Marco who would yell angrily whenever he was hit.

The four went on, slowly eliminating each other one by one. Marco, of course, was the first to go when he surrendered pathetically, second was Tom who Star had used magic to drop a huge bank of snow on his house, crushing him underneath the cold.

Finally, it came down to Star and Janna, extremely competitive game faces on. “You might as well give up now Star, ‘cause I’ve never lost a snowball fight and won’t go easy on you since it’s your first time.”

“Well technically, I’ve never lost a snowball fight either and I’ve got magic on my side.”

The two continued to trade insults back and forth before Tom finally yelled at them to get on with it because he was freezing his ass off. A blast of light blue light came from Star’s wand before an army of magical creatures appeared and began to make snowballs, handing them to Star who threw them at Janna unmercifully.

Janna dodged the snowballs, grabbing some of her already pre-made ones and throwing them at the blonde. She knew the chances were slim, she couldn’t make the ammo as fast as Star could and Star fought monsters almost every day of the week, but Janna had a secret weapon up her sleeve.

The fight went on for about five minutes before Janna was down to her last snowball. So far, she had targeted the workers, knocking them out with her snowballs and now Star was only down to one, but she still had a bunch of snowballs left. Janna threw her last snowball at the final worker before shouting, “HOPE, LEAH NOW!”

In a complete turn of events, Hope and Leah jumped from behind the lockers and began to pelt Star with snowballs. Star let out a panicked shriek and began to throw the rest of her snowballs at Hope and Leah as Janna made more. Finally, all three ran out of snowballs, but Janna now had about fifteen. Star, flopped onto the snow covered ground, accepting her defeat.

Janna walked over to Star and smirked down at her. “Surrender.”

“A Butterfly never surrenders!”

Janna shrugged. “Have it your way,” she said before dropping all fifteen snowballs on Star.

Tom cheered for his girlfriend, signaling the final end of the snowball fight. Janna walked over to him as Marco ran to Star and dramatically cried over her loss as Star pretended to be dead.

“How about a kiss for the winner?”

Tom leaned down and and placed a short, sweet kiss on Janna's lips before pulling away and holding her hand. “Can we go now?”

Janna nodded. “Hey, Diaz!” Marco stopped crying and looked to Janna curiously as Star opened her eyes and sat up. “You still have some hot chocolate at your place?” Marco nodded and the two couples walked to Marco’s house to enjoy some nice cups of hot chocolate.


End file.
